Perfect and Poisonous
by klynnek80
Summary: Sarah's 13-hour endeavor in the Labyrinth has rendered her practically ageless. Now, 75 years have passed and Sarah still maintains the appearance of a graceful, mature 21-year-old. But enduring youth is not the only thing she has acquired since defeating the Labyrinth. With new powers awakened, Sarah has returned to the Underground where he, and another, have been waiting...


Sarah writhed atop the ivory satin sheets of Jareth's bed, whimpering helplessly as his tongue glided ever so playfully between the hot, wet folds of her sex. Her essence was pouring out of her with arousal, and she felt a fire building higher and higher deep within her core as he continued to pleasure her wickedly with his mouth. Jareth reveled in the sounds that were flowing gracefully from her lips, and he glanced up from her stimulated core to find her staring back at him through half-lidded, pleasure-infused eyes.

That raging fire within Sarah soon started begging for release as he ravaged her, sucking her clit before licking back down between her pink, rosy lips. Her body jolted up, like a wave of electric currents had coursed through every nerve inside of her, and he could tell she was about to come. Though it turned him on beyond his wildest dreams to see her in such a carnal and alluring state, he abruptly stopped and backed away from her, seeing as she was getting too close.

Sarah gasped, almost painfully, at the sudden stop of pleasure – the fire burning out, leaving her body completely rejected of release. She had never been denied orgasm like this before, and the unexpected and foreign sensation caused tears to prick the back of her eyes.

"No, Jareth…please don't stop…" she muttered almost whimpering.

"Be quiet, precious." The Goblin King's voice was cold and demanding, not even a hint of passion escaped his lips. "I told you that you are not to speak. Aside from screams and moans, I don't want to hear anything else come from that pretty mouth of yours. Do you understand?"

Sarah sighed in discontent and closed her eyes, letting the welled-up tears fall down her cheeks which were aflame with lust. She took a deep breath in again and whispered, "Yes, my King."

As much as she hated herself for admitting, she knew she deserved it. Though deep down, she couldn't help but enjoy completely submitting herself to Jareth this way. She trusted he'd break the built-up tension he'd cause during the encounter; whether it was by making incredible, passionate love, or if it was for punishment as it was in this instance. Even still, not knowing how long he would deny her the beautiful release of her orgasm would eventually break her. Sarah tightly grasped the soft sheets as the excitement in her body settled, before she felt Jareth's warm, soft fingers gently begin caressing their way up her inner thigh – almost tickling.

The skin near her core was still wet with desire, and that fire inside of Sarah ignited once more in sheer anticipation. Closer, closer…just as his fingers reached her hot sex, he brushed past it teasingly, again leaving Sarah desperate and crying out in agony.

"As I said, Sarah-mine," Jareth began – his voice now more taunting than it was a few moments ago. "You once claimed that I had no power over you. Most of your stubborn, childish allegations I could easily look past. But tonight I am going to show you how mistaken those words really are. Because I know you want me, Sarah. I've always known. Just as I have always wanted you. And by the time this is over, you will understand that I possess more power over you than you ever could have imagined."

Sarah didn't speak, but felt a wave of lust and wanton begin to once again build up within her. And dammit, he was right. She thought back to the exact moment before she muttered those cursed words, after he had offered her everything her heart would ever desire. _Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want_ , Jareth's voice echoed in the back of her mind. _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ Surely, Jareth should have known that at the time it was too ambiguous and bold of a proposition for a fifteen-year-old girl. But the fact she had the nerve to speak such empty words really floored him, and he wanted to show her how deceiving and misguiding words can really be.

However, reminiscing and dwelling on the past certainly didn't justify the fact that Sarah's body was craving relief this very moment, and she really couldn't care less about a lecture right now.

Jareth continued, "I intend on keeping you on the edge of that sweet, sweet nirvana for as long as I see fit, precious." He leaned down so his face was barely an inch away from Sarah's, their lips almost touching as he locked his spellbinding, mismatched blue eyes directly onto hers. "I can be so cruel," he whispered almost inaudibly as a condescending smile crossed his perfect lips, mocking her with the words he had serenaded to her all those years ago.

Fingers now beginning to trace up her torso, still wet from her arousal, Jareth teasingly swirled his thumb around one of Sarah's perfectly erect nipples. The sensation was both stimulating and distracting, for there was still an unbearable itch between her legs that was taking over every other sensation in her body. Sarah clenched her thighs together, grinding her hips so slightly, hoping that would create enough sensation to get her off on her own without Jareth noticing.

But she was kidding herself. As soon as she made that move, Jareth was on top of her in an instant, pinning every inch of her against the bed to the point where she couldn't make a single motion beneath him. This caught her off guard – and she looked into his stone-cold, livid eyes and cowered. Sarah thought her heart had stopped as fear and anguish settled into her emotions. She wanted to look away from the Goblin King's ensnaring, devilish glare, but was afraid if she did that would upset him even more.

After what felt like an eternity to Sarah, Jareth's gaze lightened and a playful yet disappointed smirk took over his expression. "Well, well, well," he began, "what do you think you're doing, my pet?"

Sarah's mouth opened as if to answer, but her throat locked up and couldn't speak. A drastic shift in emotions crossed over her yet again as the feeling of being bared to Jareth, who seemed to be toying with her, brought her out of a state of ecstasy and into a state of pure humiliation. She felt her cheeks flush more-so than they already had been, and a wave of heat coursed fiercely through her entire body.

"I…I…" was all Sarah's voice could manage to stutter as Jareth raised his eyebrows, awaiting a response.

"You…you what, my dear?" Jareth asked tauntingly.

Sarah's mind was overwhelmingly flooded with responses. What should she even say? How was she supposed to reply? She knew he would be dissatisfied with any answer she gave him. Sarah blinked her eyes rapidly as she considered her excuse, but the words "I'm sorry" fell uncontrollably out of her mouth.

Jareth didn't move, but continued staring into Sarah's paralyzed, frightened green eyes.

"You're sorry," he repeated. The words did not come out as a question. And in not even a moment's time Sarah found her arms above her head, wrists being bound together with a dark sash Jareth had just torn from the vest he was wearing over his white billow shirt. He then tied the sash around the bedpost at the corner of his bed before sliding down Sarah's body, keeping her legs pinned and spreading them apart. He gazed mercilessly at the sight of her still-aroused, glistening sex, and knew she was still enjoying every moment – even if she appeared to be frightened and ashamed.

"Jareth, please…" Sarah begged, before Jareth cut her off.

"Silence, love," he said sternly, again without a tone of care or affection in his voice. "Your words are meaningless. Did you really assume that you pleasuring yourself was going to go unnoticed? Foolish girl." Jareth paused and slowly slid his fingers into the dampness of her core, feeling how hot and needing she was before once again removing his hand, hastily denying her any more pleasure. He continued, "You say you're sorry. Believe me, precious, you will be."

Sarah felt as though her entire body had melted into a puddle of hormones – of arousal and degradation. Writhing unruly in her bindings, Jareth's words sank into her, piercing the back of her mind causing anticipation of what was coming to once again ignite that sweet, hot passionate flame deep within her. But as much as she desperately craved and looked forward to the build-up of her release, reality set in of the punishment that was yet to come for her disobedience and ignorance of what Jareth had ordered her to do and not to do. And suddenly, she felt a new sensation of anxiety begin to course through her, with that emotion now becoming evident in her expression. She knew Jareth would see to it that she was disciplined, and the wonder of not knowing what to expect frightened her.

Sarah opened her mouth as if to speak, but Jareth silenced her by reaching up and placing a finger over her soft, smooth lips.

"And since you are so keen on begging instead of doing as your told and be silent," he interrupted, "that pretty mouth of yours is going to be put to work."

Sarah shuddered in excitement at the words he spoke, and she smiled coyly. The opportunity of returning the favor and pleasuring Jareth with her mouth was such an enticing thought. She was very confident in her ability to satisfy the Goblin King that way, and that he'd easily forgive her for being so unruly during their erotic encounter because of how good she was. She could put him completely at her mercy, and she would revel in that. However it wasn't until a brief moment later that his expression showed he had…other plans. She noticed he was glancing away toward the far corner of his bedroom, into the darkness where the light coming from the window above the bed was unable to reach. She saw a warm, charming smile cross his lips, as he looked back into Sarah's eyes, playfully.

"Let's say we have Léon join us, precious. I think the poor lad has suffered long enough watching us have our fun."

"I thought you'd never ask," came a voice from the far corner of the room. Sarah glanced over, and out of the darkness stepped forth the other man who had been watching in silence as Jareth pleased and taunted the young beauty for what seemed like ages. As Léon stepped into the light, Sarah caught glimpse of his near-perfect appearance, so closely resembling Jareth. His hair was red-hot like fire that was styled almost exactly the same as Jareth's was, though it was much softer and shorter, as the longest layer rested just above his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue, and his skin was pale and radiant that exhibited a slight golden hue from the dim sunlight's rays. He came closer to the bed, turning his gaze to meet Sarah's entranced stare, and smiled. He truly was a beautiful man, and Sarah lost herself for a moment in his unique charm.

Sarah turned her gaze away and felt a brief moment of panic, trying to consider how to tell Jareth she's never been with two men at the same time before. This experience would be completely new to her – as erotic and exciting the idea was she knew she would have no idea how to pleasure both of them, and couldn't even begin to imagine what it might possibly be like to have both of them pleasure her.

"Jareth, wait," she said frantically with a modest tone. Jareth turned his nearly spellbound gaze from Léon back to Sarah, noticing a foreign expression of angst on her face and he let her continue. "Please…I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, Sarah-mine," he said with a slight chuckle in the undertone of his voice. "You are going to keep that beautiful mouth of yours busy pleasuring him, while I continue to pleasure you. I think you're really going to enjoy this, pet."

His words made her tremble with anticipation. Again, he was right – she was already enjoying the mere thought of it, which sent a jolt of pleasure straight back down to her throbbing sex, as wetness began to spill out of her uncontrollably. She was turned on to a whole new level of horny that she had never experienced before in her life. At this point, she couldn't wait.

"Tell me what you want me to do, my King," she said, eagerly giving in and relaxing her body, ready to do exactly as she was told.

The two men exchanged glances, smiling mischievously at one another.

"Close your eyes, Sarah," Jareth said softly, and Sarah immediately obeyed. He signaled to Léon to join them, who then began slowly making his way over to the edge of the bed, standing in front of the bedpost that Sarah's wrists were bound to.

Léon looked down at her, eyes grazing every feature of her body and taking in all its perfections. Her long mahogany hair was sprawled out around her head, creating a beautiful halo around her flawless, enchanting face. He traced his glance down to her breasts that were ravishingly round and soft, and peered at her two very perky, erect nipples and grinned satisfactorily. He continued down her body and saw her wetness of arousal, and wanted nothing more than to dip his fingers inside her to feel how hot and ready she was, but he refrained. That was Jareth's territory at this time, he could respect that. Instead, he loosened the leather belt around his hips and freed his member, letting it fall out inches away from Sarah's face. He stroked himself gently, though he was already hard and ready, and waited for Jareth to give Sarah her instructions.

"Open your mouth," Jareth commanded to Sarah. She took a deep breath in, nerves settling, and did as she was told.

Léon looked to Jareth, who then nodded in approval for him to enter her, and he did. As soon as his tip touched her lips, she grazed her tongue around the cap playfully before he slid more of him into her. His head fell back in ecstatic pleasure at the gentleness of Sarah's mouth, letting her get familiar with his girth and length. He moaned as he pulled out and re-entered her, as she sucked him back in harder this time, creating a tighter sensation than before.

Jareth watched the two for a moment, getting increasingly aroused at the sight of his Sarah pleasuring the man before her. He watched as Léon grabbed ahold of the bedpost to steady himself as waves of bliss passed through him, causing him to tremble with weakness. And then he glanced over to Sarah, her eyes still closed, and he could tell she was enjoying the power of bringing this man such ecstasy. He'd let the two of them enjoy each other a little longer before joining in.

Moments later, Jareth positioned himself on the bed between Sarah's legs, lifting them up and over his shoulders, bringing his face as close to her sex as he possibly could as he let his gentle breaths tease and titillate her. The fire that was raging within Sarah returned in an instant from the heightened sensation, which in turn caused her to suck harder and faster on Léon's throbbing cock, taking it even deeper in her mouth than she had been. Léon let out a loud moan of unexpected, intensified pleasure, and the energy of pure eroticism in the room pushed Jareth into Sarah's hot, wet cunt with such force that it caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head where she swore she could see stars. She wailed helplessly in a state of euphoria, and her voice vibrated against Léon's member that was pushed far back into her throat before she pulled away and cried out, "Jareth!"

Clearly forgetting why she was sucking Léon's cock in the first place, he grabbed the back of her head, coiling her hair around his wrist to keep it steady and entered her again, thrusting in and out of her mouth hard and fast to silence her. Sarah's mind went completely into a bewildered state, trying to please Léon but also losing herself in the sensation of Jareth's tongue ravaging her, flicking away non-stop at her clit. Her insides were clenched so tightly, as the incredible sensation of her rising orgasm came back hotter and more intense than ever. But Jareth still would not let her have it. He removed himself quickly from her dripping wet sex and watched as she whimpered breathily with Léon's cock still in her mouth. She was struggling to break the bindings around her wrists in frustration, and Léon pulled out to let her catch her breath.

As angry and dissatisfied the feeling was that Jareth left her with, she was still so turned on by having two men bed her this way. As she writhed in the bed, Jareth held her legs down as to not allow her to try and get away with what she had attempted so sneakily before. Léon watched as Sarah was denied yet another orgasm, seeing her entire body flush with the increased sensation of discontent from within. He caressed her cheek gently in an attempt to calm her, and she did slightly.

"Open your eyes, pet," Jareth commanded. Sarah obeyed, only to glare down at the Goblin King now in such fury and agitation, though he only found the look amusing. "I told you before, dear one, I will keep you on that edge for as long as I please, until I am certain you have taken something away from this."

"Jareth, please!" she begged, tears once again welling up in her eyes as words escaped her. "Please…"

Jareth studied the desperation and agitation in Sarah's expression. The look she gave him was enticing and fragile, and having become even more turned on at the site of her writhing body and Léon's gentle caress of her cheek, another idea hatched in his mind. He could certainly continue to torture the young beauty to his satisfaction, sure. But one look at Léon, who was staring back into Jareth's entrancing eyes, changed the direction where he wanted this pleasure session to go. The gaze between the two of them seemed never-ending as Jareth stood and walked up to Léon and swiftly removed his shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor.

Sarah stared up at the two of them, bewildered, noticing some sort of connection between one another, and wondered where this was headed. Before she could ask questions, Jareth was unbinding her hands from the bedpost.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing," Jareth said in a soft, melodic tone. The same tone and words he said to Sarah back in his Escher room so long ago.

Once Sarah's bindings were removed, she lay there quiet and still, hands still above her head, unsure of what move to make. She just continued to watch as Jareth and Léon began to remove each other's clothes from their bodies. Seeing the two men standing before her, undressing, was unlike any visual she'd ever witnessed or imagined before, and her arousal intensified even more if that were even possible.

Completely entranced, she watched as Léon undid Jareth's black vest, sliding it down his arms and letting it fell to the floor. He then removed Jareth's white billow shirt, unveiling the Goblin King's pale, toned muscles that were chiseled elegantly all over his body. With Jareth's shirt now removed, the bulge of his own arousal pressed against his tight grey pants came into prominent view, and Sarah licked her lips instinctively at the thought of the way it would make her feel. Both Jareth and Léon looked down at the captivated young beauty before them and smiled, as Léon grabbed the waistline of Jareth's pants and gently, teasingly pulled them down.

Jareth's cock sprang free, and Sarah melted with lust. Seeing her beautiful King naked before her with another man struck her tiny, delicate bundle of nerves in a way she'd never felt before. The two men basked in the expression on Sarah's face, and Jareth then fully removed Léon's pants, sliding them down his long, chiseled legs as Sarah just continued to watch, paralyzed with desire.

As Jareth stood back up, he leaned in closer to Léon as they both continued their gaze upon Sarah.

"So, Léon, tell me," Jareth began, "should we put our pretty Sarah here out of her misery, or should we continue to punish her beautifully?"

Sarah's heart pounded against her chest. The thought of these two beautiful, perfect men deciding her fate of release pushed her beyond a state of arousal, and she shifted herself against the sheets to try and stimulate her sex which was still craving attention.

"The poor thing has been begging all night, Jareth," Léon said – his voice as melodic and soft as the Goblin King's. "Surely she's had enough of your wicked games by now."

Sarah wanted so badly to throw her arms around Léon and thank him for his sympathy and willingness to let her come, but instead she lay still in the bed, begging in her mind that Jareth would let her have her sweet, beautiful orgasm she'd been craving for so long.

Jareth looked down to Sarah, teasingly, and lowered himself so his face was only inches away from the young girl.

"Would you like that, precious? Do you want us to make you come harder than you ever thought possible?"

Sarah shuddered in excitement. The very words which Jareth spoke caused another wave of wanton to crash through her, bringing a cluster of unbearable pleasure back down to her core. She wanted to speak, to tell him yes, but her mind was lost on the idea of release that it wouldn't let her make words. Instead, she nodded frantically. She felt as though this anticipation would be the death of her.

"Very well, then," Jareth said with a tantalizing grin crossing his lips.

And before Sarah had time to process the words Jareth spoke, she found herself swooped up off the bed and into his arms as he positioned himself underneath her on the soft, silken sheets. His hard, throbbing member brushed against her ass as he sat her down on top of him, spreading her legs on either side of his as her back lay against his hot, sculpted chest. His hair tickled her skin, causing her to shiver from the soft stimulation mixed with anticipation. Léon made his way to the foot of the bed, eyes locked on Sarah's dripping wet cunt, with an insatiable craving to taste and devour her just as Jareth had. He then lowered himself onto the bed, slowly climbing upward and resting himself before them.

Sarah was overwhelmed at the yearning and desire for these two beautiful men as they began to touch and caress her entire body, teasingly yet passionately. The stimulation of their contact sent bolts of fire straight down to Sarah's sensitive bud, causing her to tremble and whimper in pure bliss. She closed her eyes and arched her back, letting the sensation take her away completely into a different reality – where everything but the feeling of lust and intimacy disappeared from the room. She felt Jareth's fingers glide ever so gently up her arms, over her shoulders, down her chest, cupping her beautiful, perfect breasts so they filled his hands. She concurrently felt Léon's caress as he teased her playfully, rubbing up her inner thigh though just missing her sex and making the expression in her face beg for him to make contact.

Moments later, Sarah felt the two men stop simultaneously from fondling her, and she snapped back to existence, wondering into what state of euphoria they would take her next.

Jareth shifted beneath her, and she felt him take himself into his hand and glided his cock through the hot, slippery folds of her sex, purposely just missing her entrance. At this point she was already so close to release from arousal that it could have gotten her off if he just continued this motion. But somehow the desire and excitement of where things were headed made her want to hold back so the built-up feeling of release would never end. She pressed her body against his and looked down into Léon's eyes, ablaze with wanton, staring deeply back into Sarah's. He slowly crawled up her body until he was directly above her, eyes locked, and planted a forceful kiss full of passion and lust on her soft, sweet lips.

It was almost as if Jareth and Léon shared the same mind, knowing exactly what the other was going to do, as they both situated themselves in their rightful place to give Sarah what they promised. As Jareth continued to stroke himself between her legs, Léon began kissing down her body, beginning at her neck and making his way down to her soft, voluptuous breasts, playfully tracing his tongue against her sensitive skin and flicking gently around the sensitive peak. Sarah once again closed her eyes and let the feeling make her lose sense of everything but the pleasure, as Léon continued his trail of kisses lower, and lower…

Until as if it were on cue that he reached her soft mound just above where Jareth's shaft was caressing, and without any hint of warning, Jareth pushed himself inside her just as Léon's tongue began to fondle her clit in Jareth's place. Sarah cried out in such a way she'd never heard herself cry before. The pleasure was almost unbearable – on the verge of a beautiful pain that made Sarah lose every ounce of strength she had as her body collapsed to the mercy of these two perfect men.

Jareth's cock filled her so perfectly, and stroked her in every possible way as she clenched herself around him, making herself tighter and wetter as he thrust deep and hard into her. As if feeling him take her this way wasn't enough, Léon's tongue ravaged her clit, puckering his lips around the delicate bud and sucking it into his mouth, letting his tongue graze over it, pushing Sarah closer and closer to that beautiful precipice.

Sarah felt her core ignite unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The heightened sensation of her release was approaching fast, and both Jareth and Léon knew she would come soon. Taking advantage of her pre-orgasmic state, they both pleasured her harder and faster, until the fire within her core spread throughout her entire body, causing every muscle within to spasm in uncontrollable waves of ecstasy that nearly broke her apart. Both Jareth and Léon rode Sarah through her orgasm, both smiling at each other in great satisfaction.

Once Sarah came back down from that beautiful state of euphoric bliss, tears welled up in her eyes as she found her voice and let out a long, climaxing sigh as the wave passed through her, bringing her into a state of oblivion. Collapsed against Jareth's chest, he cradled her in his arms and nuzzled his face into the crevice of her neck and shoulder. Léon crawled up Sarah's trembling body, seeing her chest rise and fall heavily with each breath she took. He brushed her hair behind her ear, examining every feature in her expression of her post-orgasmic state, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Very good girl, precious," Jareth said softly, beginning to run his fingers through her long dark hair. Sarah just lay there silently, completely winded and content. The feeling was indescribable – never in her life had she experienced an orgasm as intense as this. It was absolutely remarkable. As her body slowly and steadily regained its strength, she arched her back up off of Jareth and gently rolled to her side between the two men, eyes closed in complacency.

The three of them lay there in silence, bodies entwined and spent across the bed. Jareth and Léon continued to gently caress Sarah, admiring her soft skin that was glistening slightly from exhaustion. Jareth couldn't avert his eyes from the young beauty before him, and at that moment could only ponder in wonderment that his Sarah was here in his Labyrinth – in his _bed –_ after all these years, just as he had always wanted. Every qualm and ounce of doubt in his mind subsided as he gently traced his fingers up her arm, watching her sensitive body shudder from his loving touch. He knew she would stay.

Jareth leaned over and in a delicate, sanguine tone whispered into Sarah's ear, "Have you reconsidered my proposition, love?"

Sarah opened her eyes abruptly and looked up, suddenly ensnared in the Goblin King's hypnotic gaze penetrating her with such adoration that it seemed almost foreign. She caught the softness and serenity in his voice; a voice that brought her back to a single moment from all those years ago – confronting her King in his crumbled Escher room. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was once again offering her the chance to be his, as much as he already was hers.

And in that moment, she understood everything. His proposition wasn't a plight to distract her from beating the Goblin King at his own game as she had thought as a young, naïve child. His offer was greatly deeper than that, and now, the very idea of living in the Underground with her beloved King sent jolts of happiness to course through her. She continued to stare into his eyes, contemplating the life she would potentially live if she did stay. To Sarah, it seemed nearly impossible to envision.

"Imagine the things we will show you, Sarah," Léon added, interrupting her train of thought. Sarah broke her stare from Jareth to look up at the other man. Her green eyes were burning with passion, and she bit her lip playfully as she smiled with her answer lingering in her expression. Before she responded, she felt the Goblin King wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a warm, soothing embrace filled with love and promise.

"It's only forever, precious," Jareth said with an enticing grin on his face. "Not long at all…"


End file.
